non_aliencreaturesfandomcom-20200223-history
Fimir
The Fimir are a species of primitive bipedal, crocodilian humanoids that are part Daemon in nature. They are cyclopean creatures with beak-like snouts filled with sharp teeth and barbed tails. Their skin tone can vary from a dark green to a muddy brown. They inhabit the wetlands of the Old World, especially marshes such as the Marsh of Madness but also various bogs, fens, and desolate moorlands. While in older times they were considered a powerful force, feared for their raids on Humans and High Elves, they have since become nearly non-existent, possibly indicating that they have become critically endangered. Although they are mostly the height of Humans, a mutation in their genome is known to cause some to grow to the size of Ogres. However they seemingly disappeared some time ago and few recall their existence or believe them to be completely extinct. History Long before the rise of Humans, the Fimir existed in the wetlands in the world where they worshiped the various gods of Chaos. It was during this era that they enjoyed the favor of the Daemon pantheon, but when these gods began to view the Human race as "more amusing", the Fimir were abandoned by their deities. Now desperate to regain their favor, they are reduced to seeking the boons of bound Daemons, and they have been diminished to an almost forgotten status by the other higher races. Nowadays, the Fimir are a dwindling and reclusive race, little given to leaving their swampy fortresses, save for the occasional raid for food and slaves. Culture The society of the Fimir is incredibly primitive in nature and they are savage and war-like in nature. Residing in fortified structures that appear to be nothing more than a simple pile of rocks, they are divided into a caste system. The Meargh, also known as witch-hags, are the leaders of their various colonies, and only females may enter this caste, though she herself is sterile and unable to breed. As their name suggests, they are typically very powerful wielders of magic, and they hold each of the clans together. They command their people to make raids on the homes of nearby Humans in order to take captives for their daemonic sacrifices. They cast wreathes of mist around their people and their colonies, as their species loathe sunlight of any fashion and the prefer to be shielded from it. Should a colony's Meargh die, her colonists will disband and oftentimes would seek out another clan to join or instead become mercenaries for other evil-aligned creatures. The next caste down are the Dirach, also known as daemon-fiends. These Fimir are wizards that worship their Daemon cousins and presumably make the actual sacrifices of captives. A warrior caste follows, consisting of various Fimiarch nobles of their species, as well as both the Fimm (regular warriors) and the Fianna Fimm (elite warriors). It is this group that take the brunt of both raiding and fighting, and whom will kidnap young, fertile Human woman to use as a breeding stock to replenish their own numbers. The lowest caste are the Shearls, which are nothing more than slaves that exist only to work and die. The Fimir have allied themselves with the Boglar, a subspecies of Gnoblar (themselves a variant of Goblin) which live in the Marsh of Madness. Certain Ogre-sized Dirach magicians, known as Balefiends, have occasionally been spotted among the ranks of other species. Notes *The Fimir were inspired by the Fomorians of Celtic myth. *They were created in the 1980s at the behest of Games Workshop's then-owner, Bryan Ansell who wanted a race "to be as distinctive of Warhammer as the Broo are of Runequest". *One theory on why the Fimir were removed was due to a change in demographic focus. While 1st through 3rd Edition were meant for older gamers, 4th Edition and beyond was decidedly more focused on the mid-to-late teen demographic instead. Because of this, it may have been considered to be inappropriate to have a species which reproduced via rape. Category:Warhammer Universe Category:Creatures Category:Fictional Creatures Category:Sentient Beings Category:Sapient Beings Category:Demons Category:Hybrids Category:Carnivores Category:Swamp Creatures Category:Extreme Category:CE Category:Characters Debuting in 1988 Category:Reptiles